12 Sierpnia 1999
TVP 1 06.50 Przygody psa Cywila (6/7): Zbiegowie - serial przygodowy, Polska 1971, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Krzysztof Litwin, Tomasz Zaliwski, Bożena Walter, Ryszard Bacciarelli (25 min) 07.20 07 zgłoś się (7/20): Brudna sprawa - serial kryminalny, Polska 1981, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Bronisław Cieślak, Zdzisław Kozień, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Edmund Fetting (60 min) 08.20 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Biblioteka rodzinna - serial animowany, Kanada 1996 09.30 Podwórko za chmurką - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnica Sagali (11/15): Najkrótszy dzień - serial przygodowy, Polska/Niemcy 1996, reż. Jerzy Łukaszewicz, wyk. Grzegorz Ruda, Marcin Nowacki, Jan Jankowski, Małgorzata Foremniak (25 min) 10.30 MdM po godzinach - program rozrywkowy 11.15 Stop - temat dla ekologa 11.30 Zwierzęta świata: Profile natury (1/6): Ostatnie dżungle w Afryce (1) - serial dokumentalny, Kanada 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Klan (197,198,199) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (75 min) (powt.) 13.35 Kino letnie: Latać (Volare) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1997, reż. Vittorio de Sisti, wyk. Massimo Ranieri, Marina Suma, Giuseppe Cristofaro, Tiziana Lodato (89 min) 15.05 Polskie lato 15.30 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 15.40 Polskie lato 16.15 Moda na sukces (912) - telenowela, USA 1991 (22 min) 16.40 Polskie lato 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sekrety Weroniki (26-ost.) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Kirstie Alley, Dan Cortese, Kathy Najimy, Wallace Langham (22 min) 17.45 Polskie lato 18.00 Jaka to melodia? - quiz (stereo) 18.25 Polskie lato 18.30 Credo: Śladami Wielkiego Pielgrzyma - Zamość - magazyn katolicki 19.00 Wieczorynka: Przygody kota Filemona, Bajki Misia i Margolci - seriale animowane 19.15 Jutro weekend - magazyn 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Viper (9) - serial kryminalny, USA 1996, reż. Georg Stanford Brown, wyk. Jeff Kaake, Heather Medway, Tim Thomerson, Joe Nipote (44 min) 21.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 21.20 Widziałam 21.45 Hity Czasu na dokument: Stary za młodu - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt./Francja 22.35 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 23.20 Wiadomości i Sport 23.40 Gorąco polecam: Szaleństwo króla Jerzego (The Madness of King George) - dramat kostiumowy, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Nicholas Hytner, wyk. Nigel Hawthorne, Helen Mirren, Ian Holm, Rupert Everett (106 min) 01.25 ABC brydża (powt.) 01.35 Pawła Jakuba zbrodnia i kara - reportaż 02.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody (powt.) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Co ludzie powiedzą? (39) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 9.05 Pogranicze w ogniu (11/24)- serial sensacyjny, Polska 10.10 Złote marzenia (27) - telenowela, Brazylia 11.00 Hasło: Przygoda (10) - serial przygodowy, Kanada 11.30 Piętro wyżej - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Podróż na Florydę i do Savannah - serial dok., W. Bryt. 14.10 Dozwolone od lat 40: Stan Borys 15.00 Naprawdę czeka ktoś 15.10 McGregorowie (55/65) - serial przygodowy, Australia 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Piraci - teleturniej 16.40 Złotopolscy (85) - telenowela, Polska 17.10 Dni Kościoła Ewangelickiego w Pszczynie 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.00 Złotopolscy (86) - telenowela, Polska 19.30 Lucky Luke (20/26) - film animowany, Francja 1982 20.00 Lśnienie (1/3) - horror, USA, reż. Mick Garris 21.30 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.40 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.15 Kancelaria adwokacka (5) - serial obyczajowy, USA 0.00 Okna: Nasza seksualność - program publicystyczny 0.45 Światowa piłka - magazyn piłkarski 1.10 Zakończenie programu TV Rzeszów 7.00 Ekoludki i śmiecioroby (8/26) - serial anim. 7.25 Paulina na wsi (10/12) - serial dla dzieci 7.30 Opowieści spod podłogi - Pożyczalscy (11/12) - serial dla dzieci 8.00 Aktualności 8.10 Rzeszowskie ulice i okolice 8.35 Serce Klarity (117,118/123) - telenowela 9.25 Oczywiste, nieoczywiste - reportaż 9.50 Swego nie znacie - katalog zabytków - felieton 10.00 Telezakupy 10.20 Program muz. 11.05 Cuda pogody (15/19) - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 Wielcy kompozytorzy - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Rodzina Addamsów (12/32) - serial komediowy 12.55 Kobieta w bieli (10/12) - serial obycz. 13.45 Wszechświat według Stephena Hawkinga (10/12) - serial popularnonaukowy 14.10 Warzywnik (35/57) - serial dokumentalny 14.35 Tylko głupcy i konie (3/33) - serial komediowy 15.05 Drużyna marzeń (53/64) - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Pytania do... - magazyn interwencyjny (powt.) 16.00 Kartka z kalendarza 16.05 Propozycje na dziś 16.10 Aktualności 16.20 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.30 Świat książki Ryszarda Zięby 16.45 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej 17.15 Rozmowy o życiu - pr. public. 17.30 Studio Tarnobrzeg 17.45 Podkarpackie lato 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 Magazyn kulturalny Parnas 18.45 Przystanek Bieszczady 19.05 Serce Klarrty (117,118/123) - telenowela 20.00 Kosmiczna wyspa (1/26) - serial przyg., W. Bryt. 1997 20.45 Pogranicza medycyny (11/13) - magazyn medyczny 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Wakacje z taaką rybą - magazyn 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Rzeszowska karta historii - pr. publicystyczny 22.00 Biesiada weselna - program artystyczny 22.55 Dzieci z Miasta Aniołów - thriller, USA 1988 0.25 Sto niemieckich lat (33/52) - serial 0.55 Program na piątek Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Wakacyjna muzyka na dzień dobry 7.45 Lato z radiem i Polsatem 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (75) - serial animowany 8.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (115) - telenowela, Brazylia 9.30 Żar młodości (767) - telenowela, Kanada 10.30 Przyjaciele (35) - serial komediowy, USA 11.00 Powrót Supermana (18) - serial przygodowy, USA 12.00 T. J. Hooker (18) - serial sensacyjny, USA 13.00 Disco Polo Live (181) - program muzyczny 14.00 Po prostu miłość (52) - telenowela, Brazylia 15.00 Życie jak poker (53) - telenowela, Polska 15.30 Johnny Bravo (8) - serial animowany, USA 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Skrzydła (159) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Webster (138) - serial komediowy, USA 17.15 Allo, Allo (67) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 17.50 Powrót Supermana (19) - serial przygodowy, USA 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Po prostu miłość (53) - telenowela, Brazylia 20.00 Śmierć po zmroku (2/4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.05 Zakładnik - film sensacyjny, USA 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.35 13 Posterunek (20) - serial komediowy, Polska 0.05 Maleńki skarb - film przygodowy, USA 1.50 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.45 Ibisekcja - talk show 07.15 Latarnia Solusia (28) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Pinokio (41) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Piotruś Pan (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Kleszcz (33) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Szkoła złamanych serc (169) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 09.30 W naszym kręgu (59) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 10.00 Rosalinda (6) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.50 Maria de Nadie (82) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.40 Cristina (33) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Rozmowy o północy (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 13.20 Telesklep 13.45 Latarnia Solusia (28) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.10 Pinokio (41) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.35 Piotruś Pan (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.00 Kleszcz (33) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.25 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 16.25 Dziedziczka (12) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Rosalinda (7) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Cristina (34) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.25 Pogoda 20.30 Bez dachu nad głową (Stone Pillow) - film obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. George Schaefer, wyk. Lucille Ball, Daphne Zuniga, William Converse Roberts, Susan Batsom (110 min) 22.20 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 22.50 TVN Fakty 22.55 Pogoda 23.00 Jedwabne pończoszki (26) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.55 Drew Carew Show (28) - serial komediowy, USA 00.25 W kręgu podejrzeń (2) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 01.20 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 03.20 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 8.00 Przygody Tomka Sawyera (33) - ser. 8.30 Telejazda 8.45 Nasze lato 9.00 Życie na krawędzi - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 9.30 W kręgu mody - magazyn 10.00 Oblicza prawdy (48) - serial 10.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo (41) - serial 11.30 Peter Gunn - ser. 12.00 Nasz sklep 13.00 Rozmowy o życiu 13.30 Muzyczna farma 13.55 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy 14.00 Peter Gunn - ser. 14.30 Nasze auto 15.00 Przygody Tomka Sawyera (34) - ser. 15.30 Życie na krawędzi - sport ekstremalny 16.00 Telejazda 16.15 W kręgu mody 16.45 Oblicza prawdy (49) 17.30 Nasze lato 17.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo (42) - serial 18.35 Nasze Wiadomości 19.00 Zoom 19.35 Rodzina PotwornIckich - ser. 20.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny 20.55 Columbo - ser. krym. 22.10 Idziemy na ryby 22.40 Nasze wiadomości 23.00 Lęk przed przyszłością - film sens. 0.40 Adax Techno Party 1.25 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Rodzina Potwomickich - serial 6.25 Autostrada do Nieba - serial 7.15 Sunset Beach - serial 8.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 9.15 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 9.40 Sliders - serial SF 10.30 Policjanci z Miami - serial 11.20 Poczta lotnicza - serial 12.20 Teleshopping 12.50 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 13.20 Autostrada do Nieba - serial 14.10 Szwajcarscy Robinsonowie - serial 14.40 Ukryta kamera 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.20 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 16.45 Sliders - serial SF 17.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Rodzina Potwomickich - serial 20.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 20.55 Columbo - serial 22.10 Prawo i bezprawie - serial 23.00 Federalni - serial 23.45 Święty - serial sensacyjny 0.35 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 1.05 Policjanci z Miami - serial 1.50 Columbo - serial 3.00 Prawo i bezprawie - serial 3.50 Teleshopping TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.25 Sport telegram 07.30 Wspólnota w kulturze: Czesław Zuber - magia szkła - reportaż Stanisława Patera (powt.) 08.00 Bobaskowo (6/13) - serial animowany (powt.) 08.25 Dziecięce festiwale: Złote Grona '98 - Międzynarodowy festiwal Piosenki Dziecięcej w Mariotto - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Galeria malarstwa polskiego (8): Wojciech Gerson - Łokietek na wygnaniu wśród ludu (powt.) 09.30 Wczesne dramaty: Słońce w gałęziach - film psychologiczny, Polska 1986, reż. Ludmiła Niedbalska, wyk. Agnieszka Paszkowska, Mirosława Marcheluk, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Teresa Szmigielówna (83 min) (powt.) 10.50 To co dał mi los... - fragmenty jubileuszowego koncertu Krzysztofa Krawczyka (powt.) 11.40 Bursztyn nad Narwią - reportaż Eugeniusza Szpakowskiego (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Małe ojczyzny: Tatarska baśń - film dokumentalny Angeli Uziębło-Schulty i Waldemara Czechowskiego (powt.) 12.40 Na skrzydłach Ikara: Latające żurawie - program Zbigniewa Białoszewskiego i Lecha Mleczki (powt.) 13.00 Rodzina Kanderów (8/12): Gdzie jest mój ojciec. Rok 1962 - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski (powt.) 14.00 Zaproszenie: Pomorze i po jeziorze - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 14.20 Dwa koty i pies (1/24): Poszukiwacze złota - serial animowany 14.30 Panorama 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Przygody Pana Michała (13-ost.): Hektor Kamieniecki - serial historyczny, Polska 1969, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Tadeusz Łomnicki, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Daniel Olbrychski, Mariusz Dmochowski (26 min) 15.30 Gawędy historyczne: Wstępna miłość i fortele wielmożów - program artystyczny Beaty Szuszwedyk 15.55 Akademia wiersza: Itaka - program artystyczny 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Bobaskowo (7/13) - serial animowany 16.30 W krainie władcy smoków (18/26) - serial przygodowy, Polska/Australia 1997, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Lauren Hewett, Ryan Kwanten, Leonard Fung, Heather Mitchell (25 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Małe ojczyzny: Podróż Erwina - film dokumentalny Mirosławy Sikorskiej 17.35 Jeden na jeden - program Włodzimierza Szaranowicza 18.00 Zajęcia dydaktyczne - film obyczajowy, Polska 1980, reż. Ryszard Bugajski, wyk. Krzysztof Gordon, Anna Nehrebecka, Marek Bargiełowski, Joanna Jędryka (62 min) 18.55 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Podniebienie i podtarasie - program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława Stecewicza 19.10 Teledyski na życzenie 19.20 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Sport 20.05 TEATR NA WAKACJE: Usta Micka Jaggera - sztuka Domana Nowakowskiego, reż. Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Jan Peszek, Mirosław Baka, Marcin Kołodyński, Ewa Szykulska (90 min) 21.35 Mistrzowie: Elżbieta Stefańska - program Maliny Malinowskiej-Wollen 22.00 MdM - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.00 Od Bacha do Beatlesów: W wiedeńskim nastroju - gra Orkiestra Symfoniczna Filharmonii Narodowej pod dyrekcją George'a Hortnagela - koncert (stereo) 23.30 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 00.10 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.25 Program dnia oraz Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.30 W labiryncie (49): Mateusz - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Robótka-Michalska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Jan Jankowski (26 min) 00.55 Małe ojczyzny: Podróż Erwina - film dokumentalny Mirosławy Sikorskiej (powt.) 01.20 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport oraz Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 TEATR NA WAKACJE: Usta Micka Jaggera - sztuka Domana Nowakowskiego, reż. Michał Kwieciński (powt.) 03.30 Mistrzowie: Elżbieta Stefańska - program Maliny Malinowskiej-Wollen (powt.) 03.55 MdM - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Zajęcia dydaktyczne - film obyczajowy, Polska 1980, reż. Ryszard Bugajski, wyk. Krzysztof Gordon, Anna Nehrebecka, Marek Bargiełowski, Joanna Jędryka (62 min) (powt.) 06.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny (powt.) 06.15 Przygody Pana Michała (13-ost.): Hektor Kamieniecki - serial historyczny, Polska 1969, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Tadeusz Łomnicki, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Daniel Olbrychski, Mariusz Dmochowski (26 min) (powt.) 06.40 Podporucznik Zośka - reportaż Mateusza Dzieduszyckiego (powt.) Canal + 07.00 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 07.10 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.50 Co w trawie szeleści - film animowany 08.00 (K) Doniczkowce - film animowany 08.30 (K) 13 Posterunek - serial komediowy 09.00 (K) Rozmowa (Conversation) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1974, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Gene Hackman, John Cazale, Cindy Williams, Frederick Forrest (109 min) 10.50 (K) Historia Patty Hearst (Patty Hearst) - thriller, USA 1988, reż. Paul Schrader, wyk. Natascha Richardson, William Forsythe, Ving Rahmes, Dana Delany (99 min) 12.30 (K) Zaćmienie - film dokumentalny 13.25 (K) Szczepan i Irenka: Pompka - serial animowany 13.30 (K) Mroczne miasto (The Trigger Effect) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. David Koepp, wyk. Kyle MacLachlan, Elisabeth Shue, Dermont Mulroney, Eichard T. Jones (91 min) 15.05 (K) Speed 2 - Wyścig z czasem (Speed 2: Cruise Control) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Jan de Bont, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Willem Dafoe, Jason Patrick (120 min) 17.10 (K) Szaleni Wikingowie - serial animowany 17.35 (K) Lawendowy zamek - serial animowany 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 18.30 Kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 19.15 Szymon Mów Show - magazyn 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 20.00 (K) Bracia czarodzieje (The Magic Brothers) - film obyczajowy, Polska 1992, reż. Tomasz Magierski, wyk. Maciej, Kazik, Wojtek, Jacek Majewscy (71 min) 21.15 (K) Oblicze zła (Evil Has a Face) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Rob Fresco, wyk. Sean Young, William R. Moses, Joe Guzaldo (89 min) 22.45 (K) Mamuśka (Mother) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Albert Brooks, wyk. Debbie Reynolds, Albert Brooks, Vaness Williams (100 min) 00.25 (K) Rozpruwacz (The Ripper) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Janet Meyers, wyk. Patrick Bergin, Gabrielle Anwar, Samuel West, Michael York (96 min) 02.05 (K) Kochany urwis 3 (Problem Child 3) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Greg Beeman, wyk. William Katt, Justin Chapman, Carolyn Lowery, Blake McLver Ewing (84 min) 03.30 (K) 187 - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Kevin Reynolds, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Kelly Rowan, John Heard (114 min) 05.25 (K) Mężczyzna przedmiot pożądania (The Most Desired Man) - komedia, Niemcy 1998, reż. Sonke Wortman, wyk. Til Schweiger, Katja Riemann (90 min) TV Dami 8.30 "Czarowny kwiecień" - melodramat 10.15 Program dnia 10.20 Publicystyka Dami - powt. 11.00 Świat dalekich podróży 11.30 Muzea świata 12.00 "Schindler, Hitler and the holocaust", cz. 1 - film historyczny 12.45 "Powszedni dzień gestapowca Schmidta" - film wojenny 13.00 Sąd kryminalny 14.00 Reksio - bajka 14.10 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - bajka 14.20 Słodki placek - bajka 14.30 Podróżnicy 14.45 Na Chełmnickiej 15.00 "Bonanza" - western 16.00 Życie zwierząt 16.20 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie 16.30 Od nitki do kłębka - program dla dzieci 17.00 Program dnia 17.15 Muzyczna Dami 17.20 Teledziennik 17.35 Muzyczna Dami 18.00 Niewidzialny człowiek 18.30 Sąd kryminalny 19.30 Reksio - bajka 19.40 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - bajka 19.50 Wieprzowa świnka - bajka 20.00 Teledziennik - powt. 20.15 Muzyczna Dami 20.20 "Dom" - film obyczajowy 22.15 Teledziennik - powt. 22.30 Muzyczna Dami 23.00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Rzeszów z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Dami z 1999 roku